


Girls, girls, girls

by nattraven



Series: A&Y prompt responses / 杨亚杨回梗集 [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Genderbending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattraven/pseuds/nattraven
Summary: 回梗： @Gear Circus Carol：想看性转百合学园美少女卿卿我我！（喂）—— 保留下来的部分好像只有军校美少女百合了！





	Girls, girls, girls

叼着半截三明治的姑娘瞥了一眼通讯终端上的时间，“糟糕，下一节是德森的课，要迟到了——”她转身准备向门口冲刺，扁平的军帽滑到一边。

“等一等。”杨从后面抓住学妹的领子，像提着一只张牙舞爪的猫一样把她拉回来，“领巾系歪了。”杨自然地伸手拆开亚典波罗系得难以恭维的领巾。象牙色的织物手感很好，解开领巾的时候，杨的手指无意中碰到了对面人柔软的脖子，还挺温暖，杨心不在焉地想。

“好了。”杨退后一步，满意地打量自己的成果，“虽然我水平也不怎么样，但至少不用挨骂了。”她这时才注意到对面人脸红了。

“呃……谢谢学姐！”她匆匆道谢之后就跑开了。

在军官学校，低年级学生帮高年级学长整理内务、擦鞋、跑腿几乎已经成了惯例——军队严格的等级制度从这里开始培养。但杨至今也无法习惯支使别人做事，就算这个学妹很愉快地表示“这是放我一马的回报，学姐你就当做是田螺姑娘做的就好啦。”那也一样。

哪个田螺姑娘会有这么强的存在感啊，不是说好了来无影去无踪吗，杨看着整齐的床铺，不过要叼着半块早餐三明治收拾还能不留下半点面包屑，这个学妹还是很厉害的。

 

“杨学姐，看这里——”一个很有活力的声音越过餐厅传来。杨抬头，在来吃午饭的军校生中辨认出一个毛毛燥燥的铁灰色脑袋。

“虽然再一次很感谢学姐，不过还是因为头发被德森骂了。”亚典波罗板着脸怪腔怪调地模仿道，“'女性作为消解军队内部冲突的润滑剂，应当更加注重仪容仪表——'“她把叉子恶狠狠地戳进面前的土豆里，“这个混球还真敢说啊，这不就是在变相说女性军官都是花瓶吗！”

杨端着餐盘在她对面坐下来：“唔，你要说这么说也没有错。”她把青椒拨到餐盘一边，“虽然同盟常常夸耀自己的军队招收女性，还有女性下级军官，'不要抱怨了，性别平等不知道要强过对面的帝国多少倍！'，可是将官级以上的女性军官可是一个也没有哦。”她毫无顾忌地从学妹的餐盘里叉走一块合成肉，“对于政客来说，女性军官确实和客厅里摆着的，在需要时才被夸奖的花瓶没有差别呀。”

“喂——”亚典波罗有些不满地看着她扫荡完战利品，“学姐你不是很有希望吗，上一次模拟联合作战的时候还打败了那个年级第一啊。”

杨耸耸肩：“我对肩膀上有几颗星星不在乎，只要能平安地混到能够退休的年纪就好啦。”亚典波罗看上去还想说点什么，但杨先一步开口，“比起这个，你和教官们商定的方向规划进行地怎么样了？”

“真是没有出息的学姐啊！”亚典波罗说，“还用问吗，我当然想指挥舰队作战啊。”她的眼睛亮起来，但片刻之后想到了什么不愉快的事，落着雀斑的鼻子皱起来，“德森建议我去通讯科，开什么玩笑？！”

杨忍不住想象了一下这个学妹要是真的去了通讯科会是什么情形。上一次跨年级模拟指挥作战，她和亚典波罗合作，这个能耐学妹可是凭几句话出言挑衅到对面心态彻底爆炸，后期指挥乱了章法，结果防线被她俩撕得惨不忍睹。应当忠实传达信息的通讯兵显然不需要这种才能。她得出了结论，不管女性是不是军队的润滑剂，她学妹肯定不是，倒不如说是行走的杰服粒子发生装置，比起安抚人心更擅长四处放火。

“那你怎么说？”杨有点好奇地问。

仿佛猜到学姐在想什么一样，亚典波罗露出一个狡黠的笑容：“我说，为了同盟军还能有一个未来，我非常愿意把通讯科的重要职位拱手让人。”

 

“说不定你能劝劝她，再不写悔过书可能要被开除。”杨站在禁闭室的门口，想起战略指挥课教官为难的表情——亚典波罗是他最喜欢的学生之一——忍不住深感麻烦地叹了口气。她这个好学妹虽然喜欢搞事，但通常不会挑没有好处的架打，而且，就杨所知，无论年级性别，大部分军校生都喜欢亚典波罗——虽然她不知道这跟学妹偷偷摸摸走私酒精进军校有多少关系就是了。

 

“想关多久都行，我是不会道歉的。”禁闭室里的人似乎一早就听到了脚步声。

“不，比起道歉不道歉，我比较好奇你是怎么把三个男性同辈打到住院的。”杨一边说一边输入密码，坚固的金属门应声滑开。

听到杨的声音，角落里的亚典波罗抬头，那对绿眼睛在昏暗的灯光下显得亮晶晶的：“狗用牙去咬，猫用爪子去抓，各自有各自的打架方法。”

门在她身后缓缓合上，杨注意到亚典波罗也挂了彩，脸上草草贴着止血贴，狭小房间里还有一股紧急医用喷雾的气味——估计校医只来得及给她做应急处理，之后就被丢到禁闭室了。

“你说那三个没用的家伙还舒舒服服地躺在医院里？”亚典波罗看上去非常不满，“那不就只有我被惩罚？”

杨装模作样地点点头，在学妹身边坐下来——后者向一边挪了挪。“到底怎么回事？三打一也太不像话了。”

“哈，”亚典波罗笑出声，之后又咳嗽几下才继续说，“他们不知道是我。那会儿格斗模拟刚结束，你还记得即使是模拟我们也要穿那套笨重的装甲吧？”杨点点头，“我还没来得及脱头盔，他们的拳头就招呼过来了。这些蠢货以为我是亚当.布里斯——我的胸就有那么平吗？！”

杨在脑中搜索一番，亚当.布里斯似乎是亚典波罗那个年级的一个卷发小个子男生，她大概猜到了是怎么一回事。虽然同盟军队明令禁止霸凌，杨不悦地想，但面对不被监管的权力，总有人会想要滥用。

“你真该来看看我把头盔摘下来的时候那三个人是什么表情。”亚典波罗声音多了点得意，有点像叼着死耗子和鸟儿来邀功的家猫。但身为要起表率作用的学姐，杨和所有正常的饲主一样，没有丝毫继续鼓励此类行为的打算。

“但是不写检查的话可能会被退学哦。”

“唉，我还巴不得被退学呢。“亚典波罗难得显得有点沮丧，“反正一开始我也不是非要参军。”

杨等着她说下去，作为学姐，她可有的是耐心。

“是我那个混蛋老爸。”亚典波罗说，“我的外公是个军人，当初一定要我妈妈也嫁给军人才行——什么道理嘛！但我爸是个喜欢没事找事的记者，跟我外公缠斗无数回合后，跟我妈结婚的条件之一是，生下来的第一个儿子一定要参军。结果我上面有三个姐姐——外公在我出生之前就战死了。”

“但你是个女孩。”杨有点困惑。

“我也是这么说的！”亚典波罗回答，“但是你应该也知道最近十年来同盟扩大招收女性军校生的事，学姐你不也是因为这样才来的嘛。”她皱起鼻子，“姐姐们已经过了可以进军校的年纪了。于是那个死老头就找到我，扯些不要跟死人争执、牺牲你一个所有人都能获得幸福的鬼话——”

“你当时难道听进去了？”

“怎么可能！”亚典波罗差点跳起来，“我那时一心想进海尼森大学的新闻系啊——虽然做人真的很差劲，但是那个老头子是很厉害的记者，他是从那里毕业的。”亚典波罗停了停，“我当然去考了海尼森大学，也象征性地去考了军校——就是为了让那老头死了这条心。结果海尼森大学没要我，军校倒是发了邀请——”她做了个鬼脸，“你知道最过分的部分是什么吗，他竟然对着外公的护身符祈祷我考不上大学！”

“但其实像这么有活力的关系我也很羡慕，”杨说，“我的父亲很早就死于事故了。”

“对不起。”亚典波罗诚恳地道歉，“我不是故意让学姐想起伤心事的。”

“虽然我不想这么说，”杨转脸看着亚典波罗，“但你确实是个各方面都很均衡的军人，日后肯定比我要有前途。”

“学姐是太没追求了。”亚典波罗撇撇嘴。

“啊，我本来就想在战史研究所混一辈子嘛。”杨换了个舒服点的姿势，“打仗这种麻烦的事，谁爱做就去做好啦。”

“学姐这样，不正好验证了一般人对女性军官的成见了吗。”

“看上去好像是这样。”杨挠了挠头，“不过不管别人怎么想，人也要尽力以自己本来的面目活着啊。”

“自由吗？如果目标不是成为一个薪水小偷会更有说服力的，学姐。”亚典波罗笑道，随后因为伤口，再度露出龇牙咧嘴的表情，“疼。”她有点可怜兮兮地说，“我觉得自己肯定断了根肋骨——不管之前有没有胸，这一架打完肯定是没有了。”

杨懒得嘲笑她。过了一会儿，她觉得自己身上多出了些重量——亚典波罗靠着她的肩膀睡着了。

“这不是挺可爱的嘛。”杨想了想，最终什么都没有说。


End file.
